


Pep Talk

by Noturebo Temm (Ballycastle_Bat)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Carck!Fic, Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Married Couple, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Please Don't Kill Me, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ballycastle_Bat/pseuds/Noturebo%20Temm
Summary: Iris has a very important pep talk for you.





	Pep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> I actually like Iris sometimes please don't hate me.

The sun has just begun to go down over central city. You and Iris are relaxing in the bay window, watching the skyline. You share a blanket that's wrapped around your shoulders and your heads are gently leaning together. It's a perfect night. Neither of you could think of anywhere else you'd rather be. Suddenly, she moves, the blanket falling from her shoulders to she can turn and face you. 

"Babe," she reaches forwards and grasps both of your hands gently, her thumbs swiping back and forth over the backs of them as she draws closer to you. Your lips touch briefly, her own just ghosting over yours with no real urgency. "I know you're feeling down, and things are hard right now, but you're not alone."

You attempt to argue but her finger blocks your lips.

"You're not alone. You're not the reader, _we_ are."

 


End file.
